


There are scratches

by 4444shawna



Series: You are alone here [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, TTW, Terrifying Tolkien Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4444shawna/pseuds/4444shawna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic about ori in Moria, for terrifying Tolkien week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are scratches

There are scratches on the wall. They go up and down. They are red in the lights. They are deep in the walls. They are ever changing on the walls.

There are dwarfs that lie down in the deep of Moria. There are dwarfs that lie on the floors of Moria. There are scratches on the wall. There are dwarfs on the ground. There is blood on the ground. There are scratches on the ground. They call it a curse. But there are scratches on the walls.

Did you notice them coming in. Did you see how they ran red. You've been here awhile now. By now you've probably seen the dwarfs move. They never moved in front of you. They are cursed. They dug too deep. They awoken something inside them. There are scratches on the wall. 

Run, RUN as fast as you can. You will not outrun them. Because there are scratches on your arms. There are scratches on the walls. Your hands are bloody. There is no one left. You are alone. And there are scratches on the wall.

The drums are beating. You are alone. All alone. There is no one left. The Dwarves here are cursed. You are alone. ORI. Ori run. RUN. Run as fast as you can. There are scratches on your legs. There is blood on your feet. You are alone. It is burning hotter here. There is Balin. But you are alone. There are scratches on the coffin.

In your journal you run out of words. There is no one left. They're coming. The drums are beating. We cannot get out. The ground shakes. The drums in the deep pound away. There are shadows in the dark. We cannot get out. You are alone. We cannot hold them off for long. There are scratches on the wall. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge. We have barred the gate. They are coming. We cannot get out. There is blood on the ground. There's something moving in the shadows. We cannot get out. You can hear the scraping metal on ground. There are scratches on the wall. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. I am scratching on the walls. I cannot get out. They are here. THEY ARE HERE. I am alone. And there's scratches on the walls.


End file.
